In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. Thus, telecommunication devices, referred to herein as user devices or mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
Often, operators of wireless communication networks wish to provide content to large numbers of user devices. Such content can include, but is not limited to, files, software updates, media content, etc. In order to provide such content to multiple user devices simultaneously in an efficient manner, cells within a wireless communication network may simultaneously broadcast the content to user devices within their respective cells. In other words, the base stations of the cells may simultaneously broadcast the content to the user devices within their respective cells. Often, such broadcasting of the content is performed over one or more dedicated downlink channels to the user devices. Currently, however, there is no way for the user devices to efficiently communicate with the cells as to reception of the content other than to use one or more control channels, e.g., long term evolution (LTE) channels. Thus, when user devices attempt to communicate with the cells regarding the received content using the control channels, the wireless communication network may become overloaded.